


The Song of Jer

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Rickyl/Sherle Edition [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg daryl dixon, Prompt Colors, RWG March Madness 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Rick sulks, and then not so much.He stands by Daryl's side, gazing up at him as he frowns the sweetest frown in his concentration to do the forest outside the walls of their home justice.





	The Song of Jer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeromeSankara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/gifts).



> Hey here for harmless fluff as a gift for the best dude around, hope you like it Jer darling <3
> 
> Thank you to 1lostone for setting the collection up, again, never thought I'd be so inspired to write under a wordcount limit and here we are, I wrote sooo many ^^
> 
> And thank you to the amazing SerenaLunera for both betaing this (and all the others ohlala haha) and supplying me with lists of prompts that all made it into a ficlet! You're the best :)

Rick knew he was being dramatic but what can one do when the eight-month pregnant love of your life is so far along they can't stand on their own anymore but are still stubborn enough to stand on a full-on ladder, painting the walls of their child's room, Georgia summer be damned. 

Nothing but huff and sulk in a corner of said room, waiting. So Rick sulks, and then not so much. 

He stands by Daryl's side, gazing up at him as he frowns the sweetest frown in his concentration to do the forest outside the walls of their home justice. Rick is handing him different brushes and holding up different shades of squirrel (or was it a bird?) up to Daryl's level.

The man's hands are splattered in all the colors of his safe-haven and yet all Rick sees as he takes a step back is the pale sliver of skin that appears every time he lifts his right arm and his shirt rides up his back a fraction. You wouldn't know looking at him that Daryl's skin is so smooth but Rick does, oh that he does. His eyes linger there, boring soft, heated holes over the length of Daryl's lower back and his hips. Pregnancy thickened them until the jut of his bones disappeared and Rick can't take his eyes off them. He knows the way he's watching his husband so tirelessly is driven by the love he feels running in his veins every day faster than the last. And when Daryl asks him to  _ please stop ogling me, ain't pretty, you loon, _ Rick says it's only fair his heart should quicken its pace when _ he _ got to have two hearts beating inside him for all these months. 

A loud scoff and Daryl clearing his throat impatiently drags Rick's eyes up, "You done perving?" 

Rick only laughs, Daryl sounds put off and yet, he's flushed, a pretty pink of fluster that spreads from one cheekbone to the next and over the bridge of his nose and is so unrelated to the exertion of the painting that it even refuses to merge with the redder, sweat-laced splotches that have spread on the man's arms and neck. 

Rick licks his lips and winks. Daryl snorts, "You're the worst,"

"The best- you meant," he winks again and now he just looks like the dork Daryl always accuses him to be but it's worth it - his husband's blush spreads and the tip of his ears turn red, too. Adorable. "Wanna catch a break?"

"So you can try to make out until I'm too tired to wanna keep going? No thanks." Daryl says but gets down the ladder, walks up to Rick, pushing, pregnant belly and Dixon stare and Rick can't not go with it and he backs up until the back of his knees hit the leather couch set in the corner and Daryl pushes him down on it. He kisses him, chaste and not enough. 

And goes back to painting.

**Author's Note:**

> More ficlets to come in various fandoms and pairings, namely Marvel (Stony, Ironstrange), HP (Snamione, Wolfstar) and Sherle :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
